Orochimaru x Kabuto
by oparunotoshi
Summary: Kabuto casse une lampe et un Orochimaru énervé lui réserve une punition un peu spéciale ;)


_**Auteur**__** :**_ **valtorXbaltor**

**_Couple : _Orochimaru x Kabuto**

**_Attention : yaoi, lemons, insultes_**

La plupart des gens pensent qu'Orochimaru est effrayant, y compris ses disciples. Sauf un, Kabuto. Même si Orochimaru est cruel et sadique, Kabuto ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être attiré par lui, puis Kabuto fit de nouveau une connerie.

CRACK !

" Merde ! J'ai encore cassé une lampe, Orochimaru-Sama ne va pas être content..."Il ramasse les débris de verre brisés.

Orochimaru se dirige vers lui.

" M-maître, vous allez bien ? Pour quelle raison ne dormez-vous pas ? Pourquoi ne pas..."

" Ferme-là Kabuto ! Pourquoi as-tu casser cette lampe ? Tu sais que j'ai le sommeil léger. Eh bien, maintenant que je suis réveiller, je suppose que je vais devoir... te punir... pour tes bêtises."

Il traîne Kabuto dans sa chambre et ferme la porte.

" Je sais comment te punir... Kukuku... Kabuto ! Assieds toi sur le lit et ne bouge pas !"

Orochimaru va à la garde-robe, saisit des menottes et un dildo. Puis se dirige vers Kabuto et lui bande les yeux.

" Maître-Orochimaru qu'est ce que vous envisager de faire avec..."

Orochimaru lui enfonce le dildo dans le cul.

" AH ! Putain ! Sérieusement, quand vous faites ça à un homme vous pourriez au moins utiliser du lubrifiant ! Bordel !"

" Tu as été vilain, donc tu n'auras pas de lubrifiant, tu seras enchaîné au lit, et si tu parles sans ma permission je te punirais encore plus sévèrement. Compris ? "

" Hai, Orochimaru-Sama. "

" Maintenant Kabuto, tu me promets d'être sage ? " " Oui, Maître "

Le Sannin fait quelques vas et vients avec le dildo puis enduit sa queue de lubrifiant.

" Es-tu prêt Kabuto ? "

" Non ! "

Orochimaru enfonce un doigt lubrifié dans le trou sérré de Kabuto.

" Orochimaru..." gémit doucement Kabuto. Le Sannin met un autre doigt dans l'antre chaude de son disciple puis fait des mouvements de ciseau pour le détendre. Orochimaru détache Kabuto et laisse échapper un petit rire avant d'embrasser Kabuto. Il lèche la lèvre inférieur l'espion, mendiant l'accès à sa bouche. Kabuto entrouvre les lèvres et laisse Orochimaru dominer le baiser.

" Orochimaru-Sama... "

" Chut, Kabuto ! Es-tu prêt maintenant ? "

" Oui, maître. "

" Bien" Il enlève le bandeau des yeux de Kabuto et pousse son imposante érection dans le petit trou de son disciple.

" An ! An ! O-Orochimaru... "

" Mmm... Kabuto tellement ssserré... "

Il attend quelques instants que Kabuto S'habitue à sa présence en lui avant de bouger, ce dernier fait un mouvement de bassin puis gémit.

" Orochimaru-Sama, s'il-vous-plaît... bougez. "

" Si tu insistes. "

Orochimaru commence un rythme tellement lent que c'est une torture. Ce n'est pas assez pour Kabuto.

" NEH ! "

Kabuto tire sur les cheveux d'Orochimaru.

" Kabuto ! "

Avec une rage aveuglante Orochimaru sort de Kabuto, le gifle et l'enchaîne de nouveau au lit.

" S'il-vous-plaît Orochimaru-Sama. "

" NON ! Tu as tiré mes cheveux, bordel de merde ! Tu ne le mérite pas, et puis je dois toujours te punir pour avoir brisé la lampe. "

Kabuto commence à crier :

" Maître, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je suis désolé d'avoir cassé la lampe, c'était un accident, je suis désolé d'avoir parlé sans votre permission et je suis désolé d'avoir tiré vos cheveux ! Mais s'il-vous-plaît, prenez moi. "

" Je ne sais pas... Drevrais-je accepter tes pathétiques excuses ? "

" S'il-vous-plaît, Orochimaru-Sama. "

" Je suppose que je ne peut pas dédaigner des excuses comme ça. "

Orochimaru dépose quelques doux baisers sur les lèvres de Kabuto, puis rentre rapidement en lui.

" Ohhh... "

" Kabuto tu es parfait... Oh, oui... "

" Oro-Sama, s'il-vous-plaît encore, plus vite ! "

Orochimaru rentre et sort de Kabuto aussi vite et fort qu'il peut.

" Ah oui, juste comme ça... An ! "

Kabuto crie tandis que la queue de son maître frappe sa prostate.

" Kabuto, je vais venir. "

" Moi aussi... Ohh... ORO-SAMA ! "

Kabuto crie pendant qu'il vient violemment.

" Kabu ! "

Le Sannin crie pendant qu'il emplit le cul de Kabuto de sa chaude semence.

" Mmm, c'était super. "

" Mmm, quand je pense que tout ça est arrivé parce que j'ai cassé une lampe... "

" Alors, tu as brisé cette lampe parce que tu voulais être pris ? Tsk, Kabuto, qu'est-ce que... ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de ... ? "

" Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'était vraiment un accident "


End file.
